


I Promise

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Mention of Death, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot





	I Promise

The rain held a desperately grasp to the heavy clouds in the dark sky, refusing to let a single drop of the cleansing water fall down onto the man standing in front of the black marble gravestone. His face was hidden away under a black hoodie, disguising the untamed sadness in his dark brown eyes. Those same eyes used to look upon the one he loved with pure and passionate love, but now there was nothing there except the stone cold emptiness that had devoured his heart and soul years ago.

Victor closed his eyes and clenched his fist tightly, burying his fingernails into his palms until he felt nothing but the sweet embrace of pain. Yet, it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. His blank gaze dropped to the inscription on the gravestone and he inhaled a shaky breath, holding back those tears he dreaded so much. 

She had been enough for him, her love had been enough for him. It was all he’d ever needed, all he’d ever wanted and desired in life but she was gone, the only thing left was the mindless bones buried deep in the cold and black soil. 

Victor felt something wet on his cheek and blinked in confusion when he tasted the salty drop on his lips. Instantly he returned to that time in his life that was forever imprinted in his mind. 

~~~

_Blood. So much blood._

_Blood on her trembling body that desperately gasped for a new breath of air, but all her lungs consumed was the gushes of blood that she was slowly suffocating on. Blood on his shaking hands that held her in a clutching grasp, as if he tried to detain her life in his embrace and maybe, just maybe, they could sit there forever. Victor would do that, if only she would live. He could have stayed there for an eternity, if it meant that she would be alive._

_But she didn’t stay with him, to weak was her body to hold on to his love, despite how much her mind desired it. Victor’s love wasn’t enough to keep her alive, his tears that fell onto her face didn’t restore the life in her body and he’d hated himself ever since. He made a promise that night his loved one was ripped away from him._

_Love. Never would he love again. Never would he shed a single teardrop again. Never would he feel that weak again, he couldn’t feel that weakness again, that hopelessness that consumed every fibre in his body._

_There was nothing but blood filling Victor’s mind, it devoured him over and over, spit him out again so he would forever be reminded what a weak pathetic man he was. Every memory of her was tainted by the crimson red colour and he wanted that, he didn’t deserve any happy memories. He didn’t deserve it, because he couldn’t stop him. The man that tortured and murdered his beloved._

_Victor should have seen it coming, this was Gotham, nothing ever stayed pure and good here. The city slowly consumed all the happiness from people, all the love people craved was eventually taken from them. Gotham wasn’t a place for goodness and love, it was a place for darkness and emptiness, for depraved monsters crawling in the gutter._

_Victor made another promise that night. He would find him. Her murderer. One day he would find him and slowly break every bone in his body, slowly remove piece after piece of his flesh until there was nothing left but the shattered bones underneath._

_From that night he had trained and killed. He needed to be the strongest. The hardest. The coldest. The best._

_It was on that night Victor made the first carving on his body, the first tally mark as a constant reminder that he failed her and he would never let it happen again._

~~~

Finally the sky opened up above him and small drops of rain slowly trickled through the suffocating air, forming small pools of water on the gravestone. Victor pushed the hoodie of his bald skull and took a deep breath as he lifted his face onto the sky, let the rain cleans the tears away from his pale skin. 

Those tears he once promised never would be shedded again. But yet again he failed her and the rain wasn’t enough to cleans away the guilt in his stone cold heart. 

Victor looked down onto her name again and closed his eyes, tried to picture her in front of him. But there was no images left of her in his mind, slowly she had faded away to oblivion and now there was only emptiness left. 

Victor’s cold dark eyes opened and was once more filled with a sad darkness as he made yet another promise to his beloved. 

“I promise, baby. I promise to never fail you again, to be weak again. I will find him and have our revenge for what we could have had.” 

It felt like an another empty promise in Victor’s heart, so many times had he failed her already. But how could he not make another promise? How could he walk away from her grave without another promise, even if it was a false one? Even if he would never fulfil his promise, he would never give up on finding the one who took her away from him. 

Victor lifted the hoodie over his head again, hiding the sadness in his eyes he only showed to her. It was time for another hit, another kill to keep his mind occupied until he would find him. Then there was nothing holding him back, he would show how ruthless he could be, how cold his heart truly was. 

Victor left the black marble gravestone behind him and walked away in the rain that gently fell upon his straight posture. The gravestone would remain there forever, waiting in silence for Victor’s next visit.


End file.
